prettylittlerolepayfandomcom-20200214-history
Events Summary
August School began. September October Morsha got an angry note in her locker from an unknown classmate. She got really touchy afterwards, and stormed out of school during lunch while she was talking with Sydney. She got hit by a car. The men in the car freaked out, and pulled her inside her car (presumably to take her to the hospital) and drove off. Nova recieves a text from her mom, telling her that her step-siblings (whom she’d only known about the existance of for a few weeks) would be coming to stay with them for a while. Sydney, Mitzi, and Courtney went shopping after school. Sydney tells Courtney about an upperclassman named Eli who has a crush on her. Mitzi is a little too obvious about her crush on Courtney, and Courtney gets snappy at her. Nova and Shanelle go out to see a movie in order to save Nova from having to deal with her step-siblings longer than necessary. At the theatre, Shanelle tells Nova that her mom started dating a drug dealer recently. The next morning, Courtney asks Sydney for advice about Mitzi; she wants to go to homecoming with a boy--perhaps the one who allegedly has a crush on her--but doesn’t want to hurt Mitzi’s feelings. She and Mitzi had been making out after school occasionally, and Sydney is the only one Courtney trusted to confide in about the situation. While talking with Sydney, Courtney gets frustrated and stalks off because she feels Sydney doesn’t understand and isn’t taking the situation as seriously as she needs to. Sydney is upset and angered by this. She tells Mitzi soon afterwards that Courtney is planning to go to Homecoming with some boy. At lunch, Morsha’s name is called over the intercom. Sydney texts her but doesn’t get a response. Sydney, Nova, Shanelle, and Courtney are the only ones at the table. Sydney and Shanelle are mean to Courtney, and she hurries out of the lunchroom. Eli sees Courtney running for the girls’ restrooms. Sam meets up with him and Eli voices his concerns; they decide to check in with her friends to see if they know what’s up with her. Sydney brushes the concerns aside, and reveals Eli’s interest in Courtney. Eli and Sam realize they’re both after the same girl, and make a deal that if Courtney rejects Sam, then Eli’s free to pursue her. Freya finds Courtney crying in the bathroom and attempts to comfort her, but fails. When Courtney breaks into a full-on panic attack, Juliette, the nurse’s aid, finds her and takes her to the nurse’s office. The nurse is dismissive of Juli, and clearly doesn’t appreciate her. Juli texts Sydney; the texts are indicative of Juli holding something illegal for Syd. Sydney, Courtney, Mitzi, Nova, and Shanelle were called up to the office to be questioned about Morsha by a worried uncle who hadn’t seen her since the morning before. Courtney, busy being comforted and calmed by Juliette, doesn’t show up. None of the girls knew much except that Morsha had stormed out around lunch time and hadn’t returned. Sydney knew that Morsha had received a letter (although didn’t know what it said), but kept this knowledge a secret. Sydney sends multiple texts to Morsha, starting to get seriously concerned. At some point Sydney was making snide remarks about Kalebs home situation, Kaleb snapped as started calling Sydney slurs and attacked her, Zach stepped in and basically beat him up. ~Homecoming is coming up~